Lily
by charliee21x
Summary: Sam and Dean end up with an unlikely companion when they investigate a bunch of mysterious disappearances. Not good at summaries but I hope you like the story.
1. chapter 1

_She had been waiting for about half an hour now. The train was scheduled to arrive at 22:15 and it was now 22:35. When she had first gotten to the station, she had looked at the big clock that hung from the brown, brick wall that had read 22:05._

 _She had initially sat down on the cold metal seat that stood next to the clock, but now it felt uncomfortable and was no longer pleasant to sit on._

 _She stood up and started to pace- normally she was a patient person, but this train was her only way out of the hellhole she used to call home._

 _The station was quiet; it was quite late at night and no one would be out of their houses at this time...not with the disappearances._

 _She heard the train before she saw it and the sound made her come to a halt._

 _The train was now in sight and was slowing down as it approached the platform._

 _The train stopped. It looked old, and when the doors opened they made a screeching sound, as if they hadn't been opened in a long._

 _As soon as the doors opened, she got on. The inside of the train looked older than the outside. No, it didn't look old, it looked wrecked. The inside was covered in graffiti and there was a distinct smell of mould. Part of her wanted to get off the train, but the other part reminded her that this was her only chance out of here._

 _The train jolted with a start; making her jump. She swiftly sat down in the nearest seat and looked around. It was then she noticed that she was not alone in the carriage of the train: an older man, around the age of 45 maybe, was sitting close by her. He looked at her with piercing blue eyes, it was as if he were looking into the depths of her soul. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again they were completely black._

 _He got up out of his seat and slowly walked towards her. She wanted to run, but she was frozen._

 _He got closer._

 _She screamed._


	2. Chapter 2

Lily woke up gasping for air.

She was lying on her motel bed with her long chestnut hair tied in a bun. It was bad enough having nightmares, but now her memories were starting to leak into them.

What she had just relived was the last thing the hapeened before she had ended up in the woods with her memory erased. She had her memories back now, but back then she had no idea who she was. It was in those woods where she first met Sam and Dean who had helped her come to terms with being a witch and controlling her powers. She had stayed with Sam and Dean for a week until the police found her.

The police thought that the Winchesters had kidnapped her, and, as her memories were gone, they wouldn't believe her.

Anyway, Sam and Dean killed the demon that had attacked her and stolen her memories- which somehow gave her, her memories back- and somehow she ended up in the Impala with Sam and Dean.

"Hey Lily," she heard Dean say throught the door of the motel room, "you ok? I heard screaming."

Had she been screaming before she woke up?

She took a deep breath before replying with, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She got out of bed and went to unlock the door.

"Another nightmare," he asked as she unbolted the door. She swung the door open and said, "What do you think?"

She looked at Dean as he stood in the doorway. His short brown hair was ruffled and his green eyes, though tired, looked concerned.

Lily had nightmares every time she slept and she would very rarely sleep as the thought of those nightmares was terrifying.

Behind him was a background of almost pitch black: she had obviously woken him up. But both of them knew that once she had woken up from a nightmare, she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

"Wanna go over mine and Sammy's research?" he asked, still very concerned. Ever since Cas had been killed Dean had been different; even more protective of the things he had.

"Yeah, sure," she said in almost a whisper, rubbing her eyes slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

He entered her room with Sam's laptop and a bunch of books and files. He handed her a newspaper with several articles circled in red pen as he sat down and started up the computer.

"So, there have been three murders this week, all committed by people who claim that they blacked out, all taking place at an office or workplace of somekind," he explained as she sat down on the bed opposite the table, "the police believe they were in some sort of sleep state."

"They think they were sleep walking, and had no idea what they were doing," she added.

"Yes," he agreed, "but the people they lived with, for example, their husbands, wives or kids say that, before they left for work, the were acting completely normal, no signs or sleep state or nothing."

"So we thinking vengeful spirit or-?" Lily asked.

"Maybe, but normally when people are possessed they act differently and these people seemed completely normal."

"So were they lying or-?"

"We don't know, but we're gonna check it out in the morning."

Lily nodded slowly. There was a slight pause before anyone said anything.

"Are the nightmares getting worse?" Dean asked. He asked that every time she had a nightmare, she never really answered him and would change the subject. But this time she just nodded and stared at the floor.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Nothing to talk about."

"I'll take that as a no, then."

There was a rapid knock at the door which made them both jump.

"Lily, is Dean in there?"

"Yeah Sam, I'm in here," Dean replied.

Dean got up and opened the door; Sam was stood on the other side, a little breathless.

"Sam, what is it?" Lily asked.

"We need to leave," Sam explained hurriedly, "now."

"What? Why?" Dean asked. He stood with his arms crossed and looked straight at Sam.

Sam hesitated before he answered, "Because I had a vison."

"They've started again?" Dean asked, his voice started to rise.

Sam looked at the floor, "Look, I don't have time to explain, ok? But we need to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Lily was bored.

Sam was driving and wouldn't explain where they were going, no matter how many times Dean asked.

It was starting to get light now; the sun was coming up.

They had been in the car for three hours and Dean was getting restless.

"Look, Sam can you atleast tell us where we are going?" Dean asked.

"We're going to New York," Sam replied.

"We're going to the job?" Dean asked. "Why couldn't we have waited 'til tomorrow?"

"Because someone else is going to die, Dean."

Lily looked out the window. They were a highway somewhere.

She thought for a moment about the first time she had met Sam and Dean in the woods.

 _She didn't remember how she had got there. She didn't remember anything. Except that she needed to run. She cut through the trees; careful not to trip over any roots._

 _She kept running._

 _It was dark; she could only just see the outlines of the trees. She looked back to see if what she was running from was close by, or if she could make out what she was running from. She faced forward just in time for her to run into something face first._

 _To begin with, she thought it was a tree, but, as trees don't normally say "Ow" or wear leather jackets, she reconsidered._

 _She was thrown to the ground and a flashlight was shone straight into her eyes. She immediately shut her eyes and put her hand up to shield them from the light. Her back hurt, so did her face for that matter._

 _"What happened to you?" a rough voice asked._

 _"Dean what's going on over there?" another voice asked, that voice was distant though._

 _"A girl just ran into me, she looks pretty beat up," he replied._

 _Wait, was he talking about_ her

 _The flashlight was lowered and she opened her eyes. In the dim light, she could make out the person's features. He was tall with green eyes and short, brown hair._

 _"Are you ok?" he asked._

 _She thought about it for a second, then nodded._

 _"Really? 'Cause you don't look it," he said. He waited a second before saying, "I'm Dean, over there is my little brother Sam, what's your name?"_

 _She wasn't sure. How could she not know her own name?_

 _"I, um," she said quietly, "I don't know."_

 _She looked up at Dean._

 _"Well, that neclace you're wearing has the name Lilith on it," he said. She immediately looked down at it; it was an oval shaped necklace with Lilith ingraved on it. "So, I'm guessing you're name is Lily."_

 _She thought about it._

 _"Maybe," was all she could manage._

 _"Hey," Dean said as he crouched down, "we're not gonna hurt you, alright?"_

 _"I never thought you were," she replied, "you don't seem like the type to hurt people."_

 _Dean smiled to himself._

 _"Oh, really?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Did you not notice the gun?"_

 _"Oh, I noticed," that was a lie, "but you still don't seem like the type to hurt people."_

 _"Well, not kids," another voice said._

 _She hadn't realised Sam had made his way over to them. Dean's little brother was actually quite a bit taller than him and he had hazelnut eyes and light brown, long hair._

 _"Dean, maybe we should go to the police," he said, then looked over at her, "or the hospital."_

 _"Maybe-" Dean started._

 _"No," she interrupted, "no police, no hospital."_

 _"Why not?" Sam asked._

"Lilith!" Dean shouted.


End file.
